Adaptability (Season 2)
Adaptability will be the fifth episode of Season 2 of Project: Glee, a glee project fanfic in which 16 contestants compete for a role on glee.It will be released on May 4, 2013. *'Guest judge/ mentor: Kevin McHale' *'Homework Assingment: '''Grace Kelly (contestants assigned another song; but it suddenly changes to their first homework assingment, and they have to remember their lines) *'Homework Assingment winner: Simon Harris ' *'Music Video: Gangnam Style (Contestants will have to perform the song in Korean) *'Eliminated: Dillion Summer ' Episode Narrator: So here`s what you missed on Project Glee. Week one was individuality and everyone had to shine, Mikaela showed all her colors and won the homework assingment. Fight also started, as Roxi thinks she deserves everything she wants. The music video was Express Yourself, and, in the end, Simon, Jayden and Elevate performed for Ryan. It was Elevate`s time to go home. Week two was tenacity, and they had to show off their strong side. Mikaela and Roxi got into a catfight. Marina improved form last week and won the homework assingment, the music video was Livin` on A Prayer, and they all had to face slushies, Simon and Jayden improving from last week, but Eliza, Lohan and Bree had trouble and performed for Ryan, and everyone was shocked when Lohan and Eliza both got sent home. Week three was vulnerability, they all had to show their vulnerabilites and soft sides. Roxi changed this week, and showed her inner, soft self. Hermione won the homework assingment, and a relationship started between her and Simon. Everyone faced their most vulnerable moment in the music video, Skyscraper, but Mikaela, Reid and Cameron had trouble with it, and perfomed for Ryan. Reid finally confessed his dark past, and, in the end, Cameron was elimnated. Week four was Sexuality, and they all had to show their sexy side, and get out of their shells, Reid won the homework assingment. A relationship formed between mother Audri, and tough Dillion. The homework assingment was Die Young, and Marina, Bree and Cassidy didn`t pull off this week and performed for Ryan. In the end, Bree was eliminated. That`s all you need to know so far on: Project Glee! -Hermione, Audri, Roxi, Cassidy and Marina all sit down on the girls room.- Confession cam, Roxi: Last week was crazy, from me and Mikaela kissing, to Bree eliminated. I hope we can let out our nerves this week. (smiles) Confession cam, Marina: I feel like the girs, we are getting close together now, and we`re all so bad after Bree left. Hermione: Bree leaving just sucks. Audri: Yeah, she always knew what to see, she always lighted up the room, we will miss her. -The girls nod.- Audri: What do everyone thinks this week will be? Cassidy: I hope it`s theatricality.... or romanticality. -Dillion enters the room.- Dillion: Guys, Robert`s here. -Everyone leaves the room, Audri and Dillion holding hands.- -'Meeting Room.-' -Everyone is sitting on the sofas, with Robert in front of them.- Robert: Hey everyone. Welcome to a whole new week, it`s..... fearlessness. -Reid, Dillion, Roxi and Miakela all smile.- Confession cam, Dillion: Fearlessness! Yes, I can be awesome this week. Confession cam, Hermione: Nope, fearlessness. F··k. Robert: Your song is Highway to Hell, by AC/DC. -Dillion smiles again.- Confession cam, Dillion: Yup! I was made to be on this week. Confession cam, Jayden: Hate the song, hate the theme. But, well. Robert: Here you have the lyrics, dvided in 11, you know what to do. -Robert leaves the room.- Simon: Am I the only one who didn`t imagined this theme? Hermione: You are not. I hate it. Mikaela: It`s awesome! You can really show your toughness. Confession cam, Simon: It is obvious we`re split here. Some love the "hot and strong themes", others hate them. That`s great tough. (smiles) Chace: Okay, let`s keep the moves going. -'Homework Assingment, Choir room.-' -The contestants are sitting on the choir room.- Robert: Hey guys, I hope you practised, in fact, I`m sure you already practised this. Okay, get ready to meet your mentor, it is.. -Kevin McHale enters the room.. Robert: Kevin! Confession cam, Roxi: I certainly did not excepted Kevin to mentor in fearfullness, I was like whaaaat? Confession cam, Cassidy: It was so weird when Kevin bumped in, I think everyone felt lost. Robert: You all know Kevin who plays Artie on Glee. Kevin: Right now you might be thinking, what is this nerd doing in fearfullness? -Roxi nods.- Kevin: It`s `cause this week is not fearfullness. It is Adaptability. -The contestants drop their jaws.- Confession cam, Mikaeal: Oh, come on! Confession cam, Dillion: Are you kidding me? Confession cam, Jayden: We were all surprised, but I was really reliefed! Kevin: That`s right. We tricked you! Roxi: Oh my gosh. Robert: In able to be on Glee, you have to adapt. You may come one day on set, and they suddenly changed your song, maybe you even have to learn it there, or learn scenes suddenly. That`s why we didn`t wanted you to learn the theme, so you could show us you will be able to adapt to change. -Marina and Simon are the only ones smiling.- Kevin: Yeah. Your song was also changed. You will have to do the first number you did here, the entire song. Robert: Grace Kelly. Confession cam, Reid: When they said that, it was like: boom! They`re killing us. Confession cam, Mikaela: I was like: how the f--k do they want us to remember that song? (eyeroll) Kevin: Okay, so, who wants to start? -Simon stands up.- Robert: Simon, great. '-Grace Kelly-' '-'''Simon stands in the choir room.- Simon: Do I attrack you? Do I repulse you? -Flashes to Hermione.- Hermione: With my queasy smile? -Flashes to Roxi.- Roxi: Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? -Flashes to Jayden.- Jayden: Do I like what you like? -Flashes to Dillion.- Dillion: I could be... wholsome, I could be lonesome. -Flashes to Marina.- Marina: I guess I`m a little bit shy. -Flashes to Mikaela.- Mikaela: Why don`t you love me? Why don`t you hug me? Without making me smile -Flashes to Cassidy.- Cassidy: I tried to be like Grace Kelly! But all her looks where to sad. -Flashes to Reid.- Reid: So I tried a little Freddie! -Flashes to Audri.- Audri: I`ve gone identity mad! -Flahses to Chace.- Chace: I could be green, I could be brown, I could be violet sky. -Flashes to Mikaela- Mikaela: I would be anything you like. -Flashes to Reid.- Reid: Why don`t you like me? -Flashes to Jayden.- Jayden: Why don`t you like me? -Flashes to Simon.- Simon: Why don`t you walk out that door? -Robert and Kevin clap.- Robert: Okay, so, Kevin, what do you think? Kevin: I think some of you did great, while others had trouble. Mikaela, you messed up the lines, forgot and invented some, it wasn`t convinving nor good. Dillion, you also messed up lines a lot, and you also got suck. Roxi, you also got lines mixed up. All three of you gotta work on being more adaptable. Then, Simon, I loved your performance, it was straight, the first one, it was perfect and you totally adapted. Audri, yours was also straight and flawless. Reid, you got me from beginning to end, you adapted and it was awesome. Robert: So Kevin, who do you pick as the winner? Kevin: In the end, I pick... -Camera flashes between Simon, Audri and Reid.- Kevin: Simon. -Simon smiles.- Confession cam, Simon: Yes! I won the homework assingment! I`m so glad, after performing from Ryan on week one, to this, I feel awesome. -Hermione hugs Simon.- Robert: Congratulations Simon, that means you`ll have a one on one mentoring session with Kevin, and a spotlight in this week`s group number, which is... Kevin: We`re not gonna tell you. -Contestants sigh.- Confession cam, Mikaela: Ugh, Adaptability. Robert: You`ll also practise your coreaography during the shoot. Okay, have a great week everyobody, and remember to adapt! '-Vocals with Nikki.- ' '-'The contestants and Nikki all stand outside the booth.- Nikki: This week is different, as I will tell you the song now, and you will have to learn lyrics. This one will be difficult, `cause it`s in korean. Yeah, you will be doing Gangnam Style. -Contestants are in surpirse.- Roxi: How in the world do you pretend us to learn korean now? Mikaela: This is just unbelievable. Confession cam, Hermione: Yeah, everyone`s complaining. I think the purpose this week is to adapt without complaining, so, I`ll do my best to take the lyrics and get called back. -The contestants are studying their lyrics with the help of a language professional.- Confession cam, Nikki: The guys have two hours to learn their lyrics in korean phoneticaly, I do not think this is so hard, as they just gotta spell it and stick to it right on the music video. -Dillion and Audri are studying the lyirics together.- Audri: Hard week right, baby? Dillion: Hard week. -Vocal booth.- Hermione: naneun sanai najeon neomankeum ttsauron gaureon sanai Nikki: Awesome job, Hermione! Mikaela: Thwbeh mon gu wie nonmo (messes up lyrics) Nikki: Umh,... again please Mikaela! Reid: nanjpn tauron ingyon yojea (messes up lyrics) Nikki: One more time, Reid. Marina: Bami omyeon simjangi tteugowan yeoja Nikki: Great Marina! Confession cam, Nikki: Yeah, some did it great, others had trouble with it, we`ll see how it goes the rest of the week. -'''Video Shoot.-' '-'''The contestants and mentors are all just outside a big mall, ready ofr shooting.- Erik: Alright, guys. As you know, this week is adaptability, and you`ll all have to learn the steps right here. Zach: This week the number isn`t any number-it`s Gangnam Style. You`ll have to show us all your dance skills, and this won`t only serve us to see how you adapt, but also, how well you dance. Okay, let`s start with Reid, Hermione, Roxi and Chace. -Reid, Hermione, Roxi and Chace go to practise choreography with Zach, leaving the rest.- Dillion: Am I the only one who thinks this week is the toughest yet? All: No. -They all laugh.- Jayden: Simon, how`s everything going between you and Hermione, man? Simon: Great. Hermione`s just an awesome girl, I love her. -Reid, Hermione, Roxi and Chase practise choreography.- Zach: Okay, we need to take this out fast. Hermione and Chase are doing great. Reid and Roxi, come on, one more time. -After many times, they get it.- -The next group, Mikaela, Audri, Cassidy and Simon practise choreography.- Zach: Mikaela, come on, you can get it. Robert: I feel like Mikaela is struggling this week. Nikki: Yeah. She was also having trouble at the booth. It isn`t easy for her to adapt. Confession cam, Mikaela: Adaptability, ugh, I hate this week. I just want it to be finished right now. -The next group, Marina, Dillion and Jayden practise.- Zach: Marina, great how you`re coping with the chair. Dillion, I know you can get it. -After many takes he manages to get it.- Confession cam, Robert: This week was very demanding for every one, it is probably the hardest week ever. We have to take a close look at the video to see who will be safe, and who will perform for Ryan. '-Gangnam Style-''' -The contestants are all outside a mall. Simon passes by with a big radio and places it on the ground. He presses play, and they all start doing a flashmob outside the mall.- All: Oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam style Reid: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja Hermione: Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja Roxi: Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Chace: Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai -Extra people joins the flashmob.- All (with Simon as a lead): Oppan gangnam style Gangnam style Oppan gangnam style Gangnam style Oppan gangnam style Eh sexy lady Oppan gangnam style Ehh- sexy lady Oooo Mikaeala: Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja Audri: Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja Cassidy: Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Marina: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Dillion: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka -Simon takes the lead.- Simon: Oppan gangnam style Eh sexy lady Oppan gangnam style Eh sexy lady Oppan gangnam style -'Reveal of the Bottom 3.-' '-'''The contestants and mentors are standing on the stage.- Robert: We know that this week was really tough for all of you. We`re proud you could finally get it straight. It`s been probably, the hardest week ever on Project Glee. Still, three have to perform for Ryan tonight, and one will sadly go home. However, most of you are safe from elimination. The first calles back for next week is someone who continued to impress us, and who is definitely flexible, and can easily adapt. Simon. -Simon smiles.- Simon: Oh my gosh, thank you so much. Good luck guys. -Simon leaves the stage.- Confession cam, Simon: Yeah, first called back! It`s just incredible, I`m so happy I improved from week one! I just hope Hermione gets calles back. Robert: Audri, Hermione, Marina, Jayden, Chace, Cassidy. Great work this week guys, you are all called back. -The contestants smile and leave.- Confession cam, Cassidy: This week wasn`t easy. At all. I`m just so glad I was called back. Confession cam, Audri: I`m just so worried for Dillion. I hope he comes back. -Mikaela, Reid, Roxi and Dillion are left on stage.- Robert: All four of you struggled to adapt this week. Mikaela, you messed up your lyrics on the homework assingment, the same happened on the booth and on the shoot, if you want to be on glee, you really have to adapt and improve. Zach: Reid, I could tell you were struggling on the set, we need someone to act fast, and learn things suddenly, you also have to be able to adapt. Nikki: Reid, you also had a lot of trouble on the booth, we know you can do better. -Reid nods.- Nikki: Roxi, you also struggled on the booth and on set, we also know you are better than that. We just couldn`t get you this week. Robert: Dillion, Kevin noted you messed up the lyrics on the homework assingment, and you also messed up on set. You have to be able to adapt easier, you gotta have more confidence in yourself and acept the chalenge. Dillion, you`ll perform for Ryan tonight. Zach: Mikaela, you`ll also perform for Ryan tonight. -Michaela nods.- Confession cam, Mikaela: F--K Nikki: Reid, you`re called back for next week. Reid: Good luck, guys. -Reid leaves the stage.- Nikki: Dillion, your song is Paradise by Coldplay. We think it really fits you. Dillion: Nice. Nikki: Mikaela your song is Paper Planes, by Mia. -Mikaela smiles.- Mikaela: YES! I`ll kill it! Nikki: And Roxi, your song is My Love Is Your Love, by Whitney Houston. -Roxi smiles and claps.- Zach: SO GO PRACTISE GUYS! -'''LCP Rehearsal.-' -Rehearsal room, Dillion.- Dillion: Para, para, paradise. Confession cam, Dillion: It`s my first week, performing for Ryan. I definitely feel I won`t leave tonight, I`ll just prove him why it`s my first time here, and all I have to give. -Rehearsal room, Mikaela.- Mikaela: All I wanna do is Confession cam, Mikaela: It`s already my second time here. I don`t feel I am ready to leave yet, Ryan let me stay once, I`ll make sure he`ll make me stay again. -Rehearsal room, Roxi.- Roxi: `Cause your love is my love Confession cam, Roxi: I definitely am nervous. My competition is strong, I`ll make sure I`m even stronger, I do think I need to stay. -'Last Chance Perfomances, auditorium.-' -Ryan, Nikki, Robert and Zach take a seat.- Robert: This week was Adaptability, probably the toughest week. They all had to learn what it`s really like to be on Glee. This three had trouble with it. First is Dillion. Ryan: What was wrong with him? Robert: Dillion is very strong, he is a character. What happened this week is that he just couldn`t adapt, either lyrics or dancing, we needed him to improve, but he just stay hidden. -Dillion enters the stage.- Dillion: Hi, I`m Dillion, and I`ll perform Paradise, by Coldplay. '-Paradise, Dillion-' Dillion: Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo. When she was just a girl, She expected the world, But it flew away from her reach, So she ran away in her sleep. Dreamed of para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Every time she closed her eyes. -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Very good, Dillion. So, why do you think you are here? Dillion: I just got really confused with everything. I thought it was Fearfullness, and was really excited, but then it all changed, and everything kept changing, I felt it was too much for me. But I know this is not me, I am better, I can improve. Ryan: I see, I hope you will, if you stay. In glee, we need actors who can easily adapt. You can go now. -Dillion leaves the stage.- Robert: Next is Mikaela. Mikaela is also very strong. This week, she couldn`t also adapt, it was a great struggle for her. -Mikaela enters the stage.- Mikaela: Hello, I`m Mikaela, and I`ll be singing Paper Planes, bu M.I.A '-Paper Planes, Mikaela-' Mikaela: I fly like paper, get high like planes If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name If you come around here, I make 'em all day I get one down in a second if you wait Sometimes I feel sitting on trains Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame Bonafide hustler making my name All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!) And (KKKAAAA CHING!) And take your money Ryan: Very good, Mikaela, very good. So, why are you here? Mikaela: I was just stupid enough and I didn`t give my all this week, and was just stupid all week long, I know I can do much better. Ryan: Okay, remember we need people to adapt quickly on changes, you can go. -Mikaela leaves the stage.- Robert: Finally, there`s Roxi. Roxi also strugled, specialy in the booth and coreography, and needed many takes. -Roxi enters the stage, wearing a red dress.- Roxi: Hello, hello. I`m Roxi Salgado, and I`ll be doing My Love Is Your Love, by Whitney Houston. '-My Love Is Your Love, Roxi.-' Roxi: If tomorrow is judgement day (sing mommy) And I’m standing on the front line And the Lord asks me what I did with my life I will say I spent it with you, it’s alright If I wake up in world war three (World war, world war three) I see destruction and poverty (Oh my, my, my) And I feel like I wanna go home It’s okay if you’re coming with me, it’s alright Your love is my love and my love is your love It would take an eterninty to break us The chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us Your love is my love and my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn’t hold us If I should die this very day Don’t cry cuz on earth We wasn’t meant to stay And no matter what the people say I’ll be waiting for you After the judgement day -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Great performance, Roxi, as always. Why do you think you are here? Roxi: I think I just couldn`t adapt easily as I wasn`t fully into it, this whole change was just to quick for me, and I had many things in my head, I won`t let this happen again, Ryan. Ryan: Okay, but, like I tolf the others, remember I need an actor to adapt. You can go now. -Roxi leaves the stage.- Ryan: Okay, hard one. I`m really split here, between the three of them. Robert: Very tough decision. Ryan: I love Dillion, and I can see him on Glee, the thing is, I`m not sure if he was that convinced he will change. I need him to be more sure, and I need to trust him. -Flashes to waiting room.- -Audri is laying on Dillion, they hug each other.- Dillion: I`m not sure what will happen. I`m just so nervous Ryan won`t like me, maybe he thinks I won`t change. Audri: Don`t say that. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Mikaela. I love her, I love her as a character, and her personality is great, but, can we be sure she will adapt? -Flashes to waiting room.- Mikaela: To be honest, I just don`t know. I`ve already been in this situation, and it sucks. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Roxi, she`s great, and she`s here to win it. But, I wasn`t that convinced by her tonight. -Flashes to waiting room.- Roxi: I just hope Ryan isn`t over me. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Very difficult, very difficult. Robert: Toughest one yet. Ryan: But I think we have our decision. Zach: Unforunately. -Flashes to waiting room.- Audri: I love you, Dillion. Dillion: I love you more. -Robert enters the room.- Robert: Hey guys, unfortunately, the list is up, so, go take a look. -Dillion, Mikaela and Roxi are hugged by the contestants. Dillion and Audri kiss.- Audri: Be back. -Dillion, Mikaela and Roxi leave the room.- -Dillion walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Dillion: I just don`t want to leave. I have much more to give, much more to expierence here, I can`t leave Audri. I`m just... not ready to go home. -Mikaela walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Mikaela: Being in this situation sucks, specialy when I know I could have done much better. I`m afraid I will go home. -Roxi walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Roxi: I hate this, I just don`t wanna look into that list. -Dillion stares at the list.- -Mikaela stares at the list.- -Roxi stares at the list.- '''CALLED BACK: *'Simon' *'Audri' *'Hermione' *'Marina' *'Jayden' *'Chace' *'Cassidy' *'Reid' *'Mikaela' *'Roxi' NOT CALLED BACK: *'Dillion' -Mikaela smiles, then a tear falls down her face.- -Roxi nods.- -Dillion nods and walks away, he is sitting down, when the contestants gather around him.- Confession cam, Dillion: Yeah, I`m going. But all my memories won`t, my girlfriend won`t. I feel like I won, tough, `cause I got her, and that`s all I want. -Audri and Dillion hug. Audri cries.- Audri: I will miss you. Dillion: I will miss you too, Audri. Remember, you will do this, you will stay here, Audri, don`t worry about me, I know you can win this, and with you, I felt like I won already. -Audri and Dillion hug.- Dillion: I love you. Audri: I love you. -Dillion leaves the house, as he waves at the contestants, and shares a las stare with Audri.- '-Keep Holding On, Dillion.-' Dillion: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through On the next Project Glee Narrator: Get ready for Pairability! Crazy couples will form. Watch the best duets. -Mikaela and Roxi are seen performing together.- Narrator: Another episode you can`t miss.